For example, in a liquid crystal display device among various display devices, an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, which are formed in each pixel region, is applied to liquid crystal to drive the liquid crystal, thereby adjusting an amount of light transmitted through a region between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to display an image.
Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed in the liquid crystal display device in order to reduce power consumption. For example, in a configuration disclosed in a prior art (See Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-008928), a source driver supplies positive-polarity and negative-polarity source signals having a predetermined voltage to source lines in a vertical blanking period, and the source driver is electrically separated from the source lines after the supply of the source signals while adjacent source lines to which the negative-polarity source signal is supplied are short-circuited, whereby a predetermined DC voltage value is held in the source line.
However, in the conventional technique, the power consumption is not sufficiently reduced as a whole liquid crystal display device. In particular, in recent years, the liquid crystal display device tends to be made higher in definition and to increase power consumption, and thus it is necessary to further save the power consumption. Because the liquid crystal display device is also required to be made thinner and narrowed, it is necessary to avoid a complicated circuit configuration in reducing the power consumption.
The present disclosure is made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide a drive circuit, a display device, and a drive method for reducing the power consumption without a complicated circuit configuration.